No Good
by Creepy Fantasy
Summary: What do you think would happen if a certain Orangette had secretly fallen in love with a certain Brunette Traitor? Well sorry to say, this story isn't about that! It's about what could happen if they secretly fell in love and then one got killed! Yay! :D Warnings! OOCness, Crack, Character Death, and hints at Yaoi! If you don't like it, don't read please!


**AN: Yo! Creepy here! I think I'll start my first ever song-fic for once? I've decided I'm gonna make it a Oneshot, and I know, I know everybody is still waiting on DSBH's 3****rd**** chapter to update. Good news is, after I post this Oneshot I'm gonna get to work on chapter 3, 4, **_**and**_** 5 just for you guys and I'll get them posted as soon as possible in the next week or so. I'm still trying to re-adjust to my dark side once more after all the highschoolness and friendly friends swarming around me XD. So! This fic is really to just help poor lil' ole me do just that as well as get rid of some pesky writer's block! Q.Q**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach characters, nor the awesome song by the artist Niic. Any other possible similarities between this fiction and any other thing in the Universe are coincidental! I do own the plot for this short little Oneshot, and I hope you all enjoy. :D **

**WARNING(S)! – Rated T, for some minor language (I think) and character Death.**

… … … …

_I'm trying to forget your promise_

_The one where you and I be honest_

_I hate the way you love me_

_You play my heart like a broken record_

_Skipping beats and turning me over_

_I hate the way you love me_

_I'm falling again_

_The things that you said, they got me up all night_

_First you say that you love me_

_Then it's all done, we both need to stop trying_

_I don't know which way is up or down_

_In my head or out loud_

_I'm losing my mind!_

_There's no good way to end it this time_

_There's no good in a good bye_

_No I can't_

_No I won't_

_Letcha hold me one more night_

_When I know that the two of us together ain't right_

_It's alright_

_All I want is love, not a lie_

_There's no good in a good bye_

_No I won't _

_No I can't_

_Understand why you keep breaking my heart_

_But I'll keep on loving 'til someone can heal these scars_

_I'll be fine_

_You and I were my favorite lie_

_There's no good in a good bye._

… … … …

What is Insanity, anyway? If you were to ask me that, I honestly would tell you that Insanity? Oh, that's just fighting in a war not meant for you to fight in, it's nearly dying over and over but you can't think of a significant reason as to why you keep doing it, it's foolishly giving up the good in yourself, and leaving the bad; the hollow part of your soul.

But ultimately?

Insanity… is being deeply and irrevocably in love with the man who started it all. The man who forced me into that lifestyle, who took away my chances, dance after dance with him, little by little, eating away at me until…

There was nothing left, but our cold, dead smiles.

… … … …

'Oi, King?'

'Yeah?'

'We ain't gonna show up again…'

'Yeah…'

'I guess… this is good bye then?'

'No.'

'Eh?! Bu-'

'This is not _good bye_, because there is no good in a good bye…'

'Heh… smart ass.'

'Baka…'

'Tch, whatevah King… see ya in hell.'

After that, the two voices fell silent, the black arm of death then swung down on the monstrous butterfly, and the world around them was blinded with the brightest light.

… … … …

Urahara Kisuke was the first to find the two, the 'Warlords', one too young and the other so misunderstood by everyone but his rival. They were both sitting inches apart, on their knees, facing themselves in the other's eyes with regret, and each other's zanpakuto running them through the middle; the Hogyuoku shattered to pieces around them.

Then, the once grand keeper of that violet, eerie broken stone, smiled. It was a smile full of gratefulness and resignation. His strength lasted just long enough to lean towards his younger double a bit, the swords shifting forward a few inches deeper into both their bodies at his movements, blood pouring loose from their wounds and their mouths, the light starting to die from their eyes. He lifted a nearly broken arm to rest a gentle hand on the mass of orange hair sitting brightly on the head of the only person he had cared about almost at all in his power-hungry existence.

He brought his drying lips close to the other's ear and whispered something, just out of earshot of the fast approaching shop keeper. Others started to show up about that time as well, carrying the wounded, the dead; their friends.

Tears spilled out from the ducts of the younger man's not-yet-dead chocolate colored eyes and made a large stream on his cheeks at the words whispered to him from the already deemed villain. He finally let his shaking hands fall from the hilt of the sleek, black blade, died red, and running through the brunette as the last of his will power crumbled. A large ragged breath blew past his ear as the one who had whispered decided to let go of what little strength he had left, and let himself go limp, his other hand dropping from the hilt of his own blade still buried deep in its new sheath.

Urahara didn't make it much farther to the two once powerful men before a loud horrified cry of "Ichigo! My son!" echoed across the clearing and the young warrior's father launched forward in an attempt for his son. A very worried Unohana Retsu paused from her current patient and walked over to a nearly hyperventilating Orihime Inoue to try persuading her to join the older healer quickly, but she wouldn't budge.

Kurosaki Isshin reached the teen and carefully tried to separate his son from the presence of the corpse now resting on him. The corpse of a man who had once been labeled a traitor to his own kind. Kurosaki Ichigo new the cooling body his father was gently trying to force him away from would never again contain the brilliant mind, snide arrogant smiles, loud anarchist theories, vulnerable heart, or warmth of the man he had loved so dearly in secret.

He didn't care anymore about life honestly…

So he resisted his father's attempt at moving him as the corpse of his twisted 'Romeo' fell away from him and came to rest in his field of vision completely; crumpling down to the just as cold earth with that ever present smirk on his lips and leaving a torn, sobbing 'Juliet' to watch.

He screamed.

The noise ripped from his throat as the last drop of reiatsu clawed its way out in a large burst of power and the feeling of killing his secret lover wept out with those tears. Both sang a clear melody of anguish… of suffering, of abandonment, and over all sadness. The orchestra of a fragmented soul that could no longer ever be pieced back together, the tune played by the wails of only the most tortured of spirits locked up by Lucifer, the howl of a dying wolf left behind to be a frozen memory in the snow, and the sorrowful song of the King with no more pillars for his Kingdom.

It was so heart wrenching and tormented. The scream blasted through the battle-weary Shinigami scattered around the clearing making the hair on their necks sky-rocket and stare in frigid horror as the weeping orange haired boy grabbed the hilt of the sword jutting from his stomach and yanked it out fiercely. It was like time slowed down, doing the opposite of fast forward on its T.V to watch this one moment of Ichigo's story play out and his friends all began hurrying towards him, desperately trying to reach him before he could injure himself further.

His body was so numb as he replaced the blood-stained tip over his already 'dead' heart.

All Ichigo had the ability to think of in his last moments was the last words whispered to him by the 'True Love' he never got to really experience-

"Ich…igo. D-do you kn… know s-something?" the brunette had wheezed, fondness and love still able to pour from his cooling lips along with his blood, "You and I?" his voice had softened, barely audible at that point but Ichigo's dazed mind still worked hard to register it, "Y-you and I" he repeated gasping, "w-we were… the gr-greatest of… truths, I n-nev…er got to… to make u-up a lie for…" a chuckle had weakly tried to come up from his chest but only succeeded in a rasping cough, "I love you… Ichigo." And with that the man had placed one last, soft, bloody kiss on the neck of the only lover he had held truly close to his heart and had let his breath fade away on the smooth breeze that had blown through the place of his rest.

It wasn't even all that painful, like he said, his body was numb. Compared to the millisecond of torture he had just endured. Of course, to him? That short amount of time had felt like days, weeks, months, _years_, of sitting in a blank room with his own darkness slowly blanketing him 'til he went insane. Maybe it had been the feeling that he would do _exactly_ that if he were to let himself be saved and healed, maybe it was the realization of all that he'd lost because of the Shinigami, maybe it was just the shackles of pain weighing him down in his flooded, ruin-laid, inner world, or perhaps all of that contributed, but when he felt the warm steel of the blade spear through his barely beating heart, he was suddenly glad.

It was like a wave of relief washed over his worries, his sorrows, his troubles, and swept them away leaving him with the calm thought that he wouldn't have to deal with the gut-wrenching toils of his life ever again. He let a small smile grace it's way across his always scowling face as his hands fell limp to his side, his last act finally done and over. He stared up at the amazingly clear and blue happy sky. He couldn't help it then, the last few thoughts that crossed his mind before death,

'There is never any good in a good bye, but… I can see the good in just this one.'

Kurosaki Ichigo chuckled weakly, joyfully, and with his last breath he happily purred out through the blood filling his lungs and gurgling out of his shutting down body,

"Good Bye."

… … … …

**AN: … you know, I went back through and re-read this whole thing like a good little author, and by the end I was like, "Fucking how could you do this Creepy? How could you write something so horrible like this?" and I guess my Dark Side (Whom I will now name La-La) sang back, "It doesn't matter~ So long as it gets at least one review, I'll be happy~!" and that is why La-La decided to take control of my arm and made me post this dark horrible thing on the sight of fiction… sorry. **

**I also apologize for any mistakes in **_**ANY**_** of my fanfictions, I really do try to go back and correct any mistakes I find, but I am a really fast reader so I tend to accidentally skip over some and I sadly do not have a Beta Reader yet for such things. If you would like to Beta for me and my 'Works of Darkness' please PM me and I'll see about getting you hooked up to my spider web of insanity okay? **

**Love you all!**

**Creepy Fantasy~ **


End file.
